


Searing Depths

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Cliffhanger, Gen, Life or Death Situation, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Sakon finds himself kidnapped by his father's deranged sister.
Kudos: 1
Collections: A Whisper to the  Dark Side, MinorFandomFest





	Searing Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Ayatsuri Sakon. This is inspired by the second Fanfic Bootcamp prompt from 2018.
> 
> A male will take on their wives name if he is slated for taking over the family business. Even though this isn't covered in the story, Ayano despite being Sakon's paternal aunt does not share the same last name as Sakon.

The front office called, letting Sakon know his aunt came to get him.

Relief washed over him, his eyes looking down upon the scared desk and the filth perpetuated by the boys who constantly harassed him for being different. He walked slowly, knowing full well tomorrow another day of bullying awaited him, yet also not wanting Kaoruko Tachibana to know. She'd only make things worse.

Except, waiting for him wasn't Kaoruko, but another woman he didn't know.

She took his hand, none too gently taking his hand. Silence wracked his body, the companion who helped him speak up not there at school on his hand. Ukon was with Kaoruko, waiting int the seat of her car when she picked him up from middle school. The woman's fingers dug into his hand, and a squeak of protest came from his mouth. Rain from last nights downpour formed puddles at his feet which soaked through his shoes.

Turning slightly, the woman explained she was his aunt, his father's biological sister Ayano.

Memories of his father's death wracked his mind, and he tugged slightly as the woman pulled him along. She muttered various things in a tone which screamed madness, yet also confused Sakon's brain. The roof of his mouth felt dry, catching, his fingers attempting to pull away. He tried screaming, only for the woman to snatch him closer, placing a cold hand over his mouth.

Chills ran down Sakon's spine, this Ayano woman claiming he'd see Nagare again.

Both would be safe from the Tachibana family – Sakon's family.

With a yell and a lunge, he tried moving away from her on the bridge, his mind realizing her intent, but how deep the madness ran. Never the athletic type, her hands easily slipped under his arms, lifting him and hoisting him over the bridge railing.

Closing his vibrant eyes, Sakon felt himself falling, hitting the icy cold water. His mind wished for someone to rescue him, his father's death playing in the back of his mind. His small fingers grasped for nothing, his attempt at grasping onto life failing. Briefly, his mind remembered always wondering why people could be so cruel, having found himself the victim of bullies, and yet this wasn't a bully who threw him into the icy waters.

His eyes flickered open, still holding his breath. For a brief moment he saw a bright light as his body tumbled in the waters, deeper than usual because of the storm the night prior. His mouth finally opened, a silent scream as water rushed in. Somehow, he managed holding his breath, wishing Ukon was there with him.

... and yet not.

If Ukon was there, the puppet he cherished – his father's last memento – would be smashed to pieces floating down the river with him. In anquish at the though, Sakon's breath gave way, the bubbles cascading up. Water shortly after fileld his lungs, tearing at the tender flesh. No one seemed likely to rescue him, the darkness now overtaking the boy.


End file.
